Unspoken Attentions
by Aqua
Summary: Completed! ~ Description: Takeo loves Sae. Sae loves Nanaka. Nanaka loves Aburatsubo. Aburatsubo claims not to love Takeo anymore. And Akane (poor girl) isn't even in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken Attentions   
Chapter 1   
  
Sae and Takeo were standing in the school yard, staring at each other. They had   
spoken just a few words, and suddenly the only sound in the area was that of the   
wind rustling the leaves of nearby trees. Most of the student body had left   
already, and both of them were glad for such a thing. Sae bit her lip, her eyes   
downcast as they filled with tears, her body trembling as she spoke. She was   
filled with dread, with sadness. However, this situation could not be helped. It   
was not her fault, truely. Not anyone's fault. It was simply the way the heart   
went. Surely it happened to everyone at least once in their life?   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not in love with you."   
  
Takeo fell to the ground in shock, his eyes wide open as he felt his heart break   
at Sae's words. He had been certain that she had feelings for him. The others   
had always hinted toward it, and she had always been so close to him. Now, he   
had finally gotten the courage to tell her how he felt. Only to be rejected.   
  
Sniffling, Sae turned her gaze away. "I'm so very sorry, Takakura-sempai. I   
don't know what to say in this situation. You have always been the person I look   
up to. However, I have feelings for someone else," she said softly.   
  
Standing, Takeo tried to keep his composure. However, when he tried to speak, he   
only made an indignant sound from his throat. Clearing it, he turned. "I'll see   
you at the Magic Club meeting tomorrow," he said quietly, then quickly ran away.   
He couldn't stand to see her right now. Couldn't stand to be around anyone. He   
just wanted to find a private place where he would be able to release his pent   
up sadness and frustraition. He had made an idiot of himself, telling Sae of his   
love for her. How could he believe she would love him anyway? All at the same   
time, Takeo was angry, jealous, sad, defeated, and most of all ashamed of   
himself for not having the love of the person he cared about.   
  
Walking on stiff legs into their club room, Takeo froze when he saw Aburatsubo   
standing by the window. The two of them were best friends, despite Aburatsubo's   
unusual attentions toward him, but he didn't feel up to having anyon'es   
attention at this time.   
  
"Um, I'm going home now," he said. It would take a long time to get there, and   
he had wanted to break down right away, allow himself to express his inner   
emotions, but he couldn't do such a thing in front of Aburatsubo or anyone else.   
  
  
"Takeo-kun."   
  
His friend's voice made him stop before he had left and Takeo came into the   
room, trying to make himself look as ordinary as possible. "Yes?" he questioned,   
unable to meet the other's eyes in fear that he would see his upset.   
  
"Well, I just wanted to congradulate you. You got a good score on your test   
today and I know how hard you were studying," Aburatsubo said quietly, not   
turning from the window as he spoke.   
  
Takeo's head shot up as he studied the other's back. He had received an   
eighty-two percent mark on his test that morning. He hadn't told anyone about   
it, even though he was extremely proud. He wasn't very good at English, and had   
been studying for weeks for this important test. Once again, Aburatsubo had   
figured something out about him that he hadn't been expecting anyone to know.   
  
Suddenly, Takeo frowned deeply. 'He is in the same situation as me,' he thought   
to himself. It was true enough, if one ignored the gender difference. Aburatsubo   
loved him. He loved Sae. Sae loved someone else. He had overheard that Nanako   
was in love with Aburatsubo. They were in some kind of strange pentagon where no   
one had the attentions of who they wanted. Aburatsubo would understand the   
situation he was in. Could it be that he had caused this same pain in his best   
friend that Sae had caused in him?   
  
Not liking the turn his thoughts had taken, Takeo hesitated a moment at the door   
before turning to leave once again. "Thanks. See you tomorrow," he said quietly.   
  
  
  
Aburatsubo leaned over and rest his head against the glass. Again, he hadn't the   
courage to ask Takeo what he'd been wanting to ask. Why did he always have to   
chicken out? Especially when they had a moment for themselves. Recently, since   
the defeat of the Bell, the Magic Club had been especially active. They had two   
new members and Akane had begun to attend more often. There was rarely a moment   
where he and Takeo could talk by themselves. Despite his usual lack of   
embarrasment for his feelings, Aburatsubo did not want a large group when he   
asked Takeo this particular question.   
  
Hearing the door open once again, Aburatsubo turned to see Sae standing by the   
door, tears in her eyes. "Sawanoguchi," he said, surprised. He hadn't seen the   
young girl in tears for a long time. Now that he thought about it, he realized   
that Takeo had been acting very strange as well. What had happened between them.   
  
  
"Takeo-kun isn't here," he added, wondering if he was the reason why she had   
come.   
  
Heaving a breath, Sae suddenly ran into his arms, crying against his chest. "I   
feel so bad for what I said to him. I know Takakura-sempai has had feelings for   
me, but I didn't realize he was in love with me. He told me, but I don't love   
him. You should of seen his face. I feel so horrible for causing him pain.   
Still, I can't pretend. I'm in love with someone else and even if they will   
never love me back, I can't date someone else," she exclaimed with one huge   
breath.   
  
Despite his dislike for her, caused by Takeo's emotions for her, Aburatsubo   
wrapped his arms around her. Now both of their behaviour made more sense. His   
heart went out to both of them. Both Sae and Takeo were suffering through the   
same situation which he and Nanaka were in. It was almost rediculous, the near   
incest in their group. It caused so much pain for everyone.   
  
Sighing, Aburatsubo pulled her away once she had finished crying. "Don't worry,   
Sawanoguchi. It would of hurt him more to lie to him. You have done the right   
thing. Why don't you go home, or go over to Nanaka's house and spend some time   
with a friend?" he suggested.   
  
Sniffling, Sae nodded. "Thank you, Aburatsubo-san. I know you don't like me very   
much, but I'm glad you will help me when I need it," she said quietly.   
  
Smiling, Aburatsubo shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he replied, patting   
her on the head before chasing her out of the room and pushed her in the   
direction of her locker. Locking the door, he pocketted the key then made his   
own way out of the school and toward his appartment.   
  
  
Sae made her way home with dejected steps. She felt horrible for what had   
happened between herself and Takeo. For the years that they had known each   
other, she had always respected him, looked up to him. He could use magic with   
such a skill that even now she was still amazed by his talent. She wanted to be   
able to use magic just as he always could. However, now that seemed impossible.   
How would she be able to face him tomorrow after what had happened today? She   
had rejected his love, and it had affected him greatly despite the fact that he   
hadn't stayed around long enough for her to see his reaction. Part of her wanted   
to accept it, to tell him that she cared for him in return. At least that way he   
wouldn't be in such pain. Still, she could not betray her heart. She was deeply   
in love with someone else and knew that there was no way she could just forget   
that person in order to ease Takeo-sempai's pain.   
  
Pausing a moment on the sidewalk, Sae noticed that she was not very far away   
from Nanaka's house. She could really use her best-friend's presence right now.   
Nanaka always knew how to make her feel better. It was almost strange, as though   
the other girl was intuned to Sae's sadness and knew how to remedy it. Not only   
that, but perhaps being around the person whom her heart belonged to would help   
ease the sadness she felt for Takeo.   
  
Her mind made up, Sae made her way toward her friend's house. She felt excited   
all of a sudden, and it was though the unpleasantness of the last hour had   
suddenly vanished all together. Knocking on Nanaka's door, Sae felt a small   
smile form on her lips. Sae knew perfectly well that Nanaka was in love with   
Aburatsubo. However, she knew that love would never be returned, and remained   
hopeful that maybe one day Nanaka would notice her.   
  
The dark haired girl answered the door herself, a smile on her face as she let   
Sae into the house. "How are you, Sae-chan?" Nanaka questioned.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Sae grimaced. "Well, truthfully, a lot has happened today.   
I hope you don't mind if I tell you," she said quietly.   
  
Instantly concerned, Nanaka quickly pulled Sae up to her room. "You have to tell   
me everything!" she exclaimed.   
  
Knowing that there was one fact she still had to keep secret, Sae began to tell   
her story. Carefully, she worked past the parts where she admitted to loving   
another and instead admitted she didn't feel the same for Takeo as he did to   
her. Nanaka listened without interrupting, compassion in her eyes. Once again,   
Sae realized how much she loved this young woman.   
  
  
Nanaka turned onto her side, looking at Sae. She was staying the night, despite   
the fact that they had school tomorrow. Her tears had long ago dried, and her   
face was peaceful in sleep. Nanaka was too puzzled to join her friend in   
slumber. The story which Sae had told her was sad, and she couldn't help but   
feel sad for both Sae and Takeo.   
  
Still, something about the tale bothered her. Nanaka had always thought that Sae   
had feelings for Takeo. It didn't seem right that she would refuse his love   
unless there was something else going on in her friend's mind. Nanaka knew there   
was more to the story than what Sae was telling her.   
  
Turnung onter her backonce more, Nanaka vowed to herself that she would get to   
the bottom of this. Closing her eyes, feeling a new sense of purpose, Nanaka   
fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
  
Aburatsubo was surprised to find Takeo sitting outside of the club room. He   
looked all right this morning, just more tired than normal. The girls wouldn't   
be here for another hour, and the youth blushed when he realized he would have   
Takeo's company for himself this morning.   
  
"I don't have the key," Takeo said as a greeting, embarrased.   
  
"Don't worry, I have them," Aburatsubo replied, smiling at the club president.   
He looked so cute this morning, all flustered about the keys. He had to resist   
the urge to pull the other boy into his arms and hug him. Instead, he unlocked   
the door.   
  
Grimacing, Aburatsubo noticed that the manga club had moved the seperated wall   
over another foot, giving them even less room. He was surprised when Takeo   
didn't seem to notice, sitting down on one of the chairs and picking up his   
magic wand from its resting place. He studied it for a moment, while the   
vice-president studied him.   
  
"I wonder if we will ever be able to use magic without these," Takeo commented.   
  
"It would do a lot for our image," Aburatsubo replied with a laugh. He could   
remember the expressions of their two new members, Hiro and Natsuki, when they   
had presented the strange objects. They hadn't been too thrilled with the fact   
that their magical devices were deformed paper birds on sticks.   
  
Takeo laughed as well, then set the wand to the side. "I think it would be a   
good idea to test Hiro and Natsuki's skill at flying today. We'll get Sae,   
Nanaka, and Akane to demonstrate their own technique," he commented.   
  
Nodding, Aburatsubo was proud when Takeo's voice didn't quaver much over Sae's   
name. He hesitated for a moment, then came to the other's side. "Takeo-kun, I   
need to talk to you for a moment," he said quietly.   
  
Suddenly looking very nervous, Takeo glanced up at him curiously. He looked as   
though he were about to bolt and Aburatsubo laughed quietly to himself.   
  
"You know that I have feelings for you," he started slowly. Takeo turned bright   
red and nodded slowly. Aburatsubo took a deep breath and looked away, feeling   
pain grow in his chest. However, he knew that he could not avoid this an longer.   
"I have realized how uncomfortable you are with this. So many painful things   
have been going on lately, and I don't want to make your situation worse. I've   
made the decision that I'll give up on my feelings. I can't promise that I won't   
lo-care for you any longer. However, I will do my best to keep my affections for   
you private," he said quietly.   
  
Blinking, Takeo sat up strater, studying him with unfathomable eyes. He was   
quiet for a few long moments before he nodded once, slowly, and stood. "I'm   
going to get things ready for the meeting," he said, then left the room.   
  
Letting out the air in his lungs, Aburatsubo forced down the stupid urge to cry   
suddenly. It pained him enough that his feelings would never be returned. Now,   
it felt as though it would slowly kill him inside to have to keep them from   
showing. Yet, he would do this. For Takeo-kun. Anything for Takeo-kun.   
  
  
Truthfully, getting ready for the meeting only meant going down the hall and   
grabbing their brooms from the closet. However, Takeo had been unable to stay   
put all of a sudden. He couldn't explain the strange sensation in his chest,   
almost as though he had lost something important. He refused to believe that   
Aburatsubo's words had affected him so much.   
  
For as long as he had known the other boy, Takeo had been refusing his advances   
and trying to avoid his touches and flirtatious remarks. He could still remember   
how freaked out he had been when he'd slept in the same room as Aburatsubo and   
had been subject to listen to the other have a perverted dream about him. The   
attentions of another male had made him feel uncomfortable, and he should of   
been glad that Aburatsubo had decided to keep them to himself from now on.   
  
At the same time, he felt the same feeling in his heart that he had yesterday   
when Sae had admitted she didn't love him. It was as though he had lost someone   
all over again. It was stupid to think in such a manner, yet Takeo was unable to   
help himself. Perhaps it was selfish, but he realized that he enjoyed the   
attention. Even if he didn't return the feelings, it was good to be wanted. Good   
to have someone attracted to you.   
  
Grimacing and shaking his head, Takeo wondered where the hell those thoughts   
were coming from and pushed them to the back of his mind. This was the way   
things were now and he wasn't about to ask Aburatsubo to take back his words,   
simply so Takeo could feel important once again.   
  
Things were going to turn out well and it was better this way anyway.   
  
  
  
  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined 


	2. Chapter 2

^_^ Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I've been daudling with my fic writing! There is a yuri warning for this one! *grins* And there is angst to come!   
  
Enjoy it, please R/R!!  
  
Aqua  
  
  
  
Unspoken Attentions  
Chapter 2  
  
A week went by and it was almost startling how little things actually changed. There was still some tension in the air, but strong friendships had worked past it. Aburatsubo kept his word and no longer flirted with Takeo. Sae remained friends with him, and Takeo found it surprisingly easy to remain friends with both of them. Nanaka was still in love with Aburatsubo, but had long ago given up receiving his affections. Sae, at the same time, was simply glad to be around Nanaka, never giving up her secret.  
The training of the two new members went well. Both of them seemed to have a natural talent for magic. Akane especially seemed to like teaching them. Now that she was a true member of the group and going steady with her detective Minowa, she was a lot more steady with her time as well.   
Takeo looked up as the door opened of their club room. "Ah, finally," he said, although the truth of the matter was that Aburatsubo was early by several minutes. He was still the last to arrive, however, the girls smiling as they waved toward the final member.  
"I'm very sorry. I won't be able to make it for today's meeting. Since it is review for the girls, I'm sure you can do without me," Aburatsubo said, grimacing his appology even while there was a smile on his lips.  
"Why not?" Nanaka questioned, surprised. Aburatsubo had never missed a meeting in his life.  
"I've got a date," the youth replied.  
There was stunned silence for several minutes. Nanaka's jaw had dropped, as had Sae's. Akane blinked, having not been to enough meetings previously to understand the shock that he had just delivered. Takeo stared at his friend, feeling a strange hallow sensation in his stomach. Why did it hurt so much to have Aburatsubo say those words? A week ago, he would of been elated that the other's attention had finally turned from him toward someone else. Surely, he was still just as happy? Didn't he want Aburatsubo to like someone else?   
"A date?" he said, his voice sounding odd to his own ears.  
Blushing, Aburatsubo nodded. "Since I made my promise not to push you for your attentions, I've discovered that there really is some other desirable young men in this school. I'm going to be going out with Hiroshi Mayamiya," he replied. He smiled in Takeo's direction. "Of course, he will never compare to you, but I am refusing to let myself wallow around like some kind of heart-broken child."  
For some strange, unexplainable reason, Takeo wanted to find Hiroshi Mayamiya and deck him. How DARE he?   
"Aburatsubo-sempai, are you sure?" Nanaka questioned.   
Although Takeo couldn't figure out what she was questioning 'sure' on, Takeo was quite certain she didn't really know either. Either way, Aburatsubo nodded and smiled once again before bidding them goodbye and all but bouncing out of the door.  
"I think I'm going to talk to him," Nanaka said, quickly getting to her feet and running after him.  
There were several long minutes of silence after the two left. Takeo was trying to recover from the bombshell that Aburatsubo had just laid, even while trying to figure out his own strange reaction to the words. Sae was watching him, a sad look on her face.  
Finally, the silence was broken. "Aburatsubo-sempai is gay?" Akane questioned, blinking, shock finally registering on her face.  
Both Takeo and Sae hit the ground, sweatdropping.  
  
"Aburatsubo-sempai!" Nanaka called, finally catching up to the longer stride of the object of her affections.  
He turned toward her, then smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Nanaka. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you and I both know that I cannot see you as more than a friend," he said quietly.  
"I realize," she said softly, nodding. Over the months after her admission, the two had become friends and the pain of knowing he would never love her had faded. "However, I am more concerned for you. You've loved Takeo for such a long time. Are you really going to start dating other people? What about your feelings?"  
Aburatsubo paused and sighed, shaking his head. "I swore to Takeo-san that I wouldn't force myself on him anymore. I could see how uncomfortable it made him. At the same time, my heart can't forget him. I thought that, by dating someone else, it may lessen the feelings I have," he replied.  
Nanaka didn't say anything. She simply stopped walking, watching as he moved away from her. It wouldn't work. All this would do is hurt Aburatsubo even more. Once again, she felt saddened for him. Surely, there was something she could do?  
  
He was bored.  
Bored out of his mind.  
The minutes were stretching by like hours.  
Aburatsubo glanced around them, then back at the person across from him.  
"The coach said that he was proud of me, and that if I kept up my current goal rate that I was certain to make it onto the city team instead of just the school team. I'm hoping I can, although there really is no contest. No one has a higher goal average than me. Did you know that they only accept five qualifants a year?"  
Checking his watch, Aburatsubo sighed.   
Still bored.  
Hiroshi had been talking about himself for the last hour and a half. They had begun the evening with a movie, until Hiroshi's talking had gotten them kicked out of the theater. They had then gone out to dinner. Aburatsubo had finished his meal fifteen minutes ago, while Hiroshi had barely started his own. He could hardly pause in his talking to swallow even one bite. Aburatsubo had seen a nasty vision of his chewed food more than once.  
What the hell had he been thinking?  
Although Hiroshi had been attracted to him for a while, and not very secretive about it, Aburatsubo had never given him a second glance. After his promise to Takeo, he had taken the first opportunity to go out with the football player. It was easier than spending all of his time alone, wishing that he wasn't. However, he couldn't of made a bigger mistake. They had absolutely nothing in common, not even the same taste in movies, and Hiroshi hadn't been able to shut up. Although Aburatsubo had never been a very talkative person, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't even reply before the other was back on a new spree of words.   
To make matters worse, Aburatsubo couldn't get Takeo off of his mind. Takeo would of been quiet in the theater. Takeo would of ordered gravy with his fries. Takeo would have held an acutal conversation with him. Takeo wouldn't talk only about himself. Takeo wouldn't of dressed in that bright yellow shirt. Takeo would of done something extremely clutzy and embarrasing at least once. Takeo would of gotten a nosebleed at the movie scene where the girl took off her shirt. Takeo would of teased him about being too quiet.  
Hiroshi was certainly not Takeo, yet Aburatsubo's brain couldn't seem to realize that fact no matter how hard he tried. This tactic was not going to work in the least, if he kept comparing his dates to the magic club president. The whole point had been to forget about Takeo, to focus his affection on someone else.  
Even if he did manage it, it would not be with Hiroshi Mayamiya.  
God, he was so bored!  
  
"Nanaka, I'm worried about Takeo-sempai and Aburastubo-sempai," Sae said quietly, breaking the quiet between them. Once again, they were having a sleep over. They were at Sae's house, both of them curled up on her bed. However, once again, neither of them were able to fall asleep easily.  
Nanaka sighed and nodded, shifting so that they were facing each other. "I am as well, Sae-chan. Takeo-sempai seems so down lately, and Aburastubo-sempai is not acting like himself at all," she said quietly.  
"You care about Aburastubo-sempai, ne?" Sae said softly, although she knew the answer. She had done all she could to cheer Nanaka on when it came to admitting her feelings for the vice - president, despite the pain it had caused her. Even now, it caused a pang in her chest, but she pushed it aside. She was more worried over the others than she was her own well-being.  
"I do love him, but I'm learning to love him more as a friend now. I can be happy knowing that he is, even if it means without me. I'll keep my strong feelings hidden and will simply be there for him," Nanaka replied.  
"Like me," Sae whispered before she could stop herself.   
"What do you mean, Sae-chan? How could you be too shy to admit your feelings for someone? You've always been so courageous with your feelings. If it isn't Takakura-sempai, then who is it you've got a crush on?" Nanaka questioned.  
Sae looked up quickly, a feirce blush on her cheeks as she stared into the eyes of her best friend. A better chance had never opened before. Yet, could she actually tell Nanaka of her feelings? What if she hated her? They may never be friends again. At the same time, Nanaka was right. She had never hid her feelings before. Having to do so for so long had been tearing her up inside. Certainly, she had nothing to lose? She wouldn't be able to hide her feelings much longer anyway.  
Reaching forward, Sae gently touched Nanaka's face, watching her concern turn into confusion. "You," she whispered softly. "It has always been you."  
And she kissed her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Unspoken Attentions   
Chapter 3   
  
During lunch, Aburatsubo and Nanaka sat together. He could tell that something   
was bothering his friend but was uncertain how to broach the subject. He was   
relatively certain that it wasn't about him, thankfully, but always felt   
slightly uncomfortable when it came to conversations like this one. He knew how   
to cheer a person up easily enough, but actually getting them to discuss their   
feelings was another matter entirely.   
  
In the end, it was Nanaka who spoke first. "I found out why Sae doesn't return   
Takeo-sempai's feelings," she said quietly, her tone odd.   
  
This caught Aburatsubo's attention. He had already known of the conversation   
between the two that had resulted in their lack of a relationshp. However, like   
everyone else, he had no idea what had happened. Quietly, Aburatsubo waited for   
Nanaka to continue.   
  
The young girl gave a slightly choked laugh and shook her head. "She's in love   
with me. All this time, she's been in love with me," she said, her tone awed.   
  
His eyes widening slightly, Aburatsubo absorbed this information. He was a   
little startled to find out that he wasn't surprised, and told Nanaka so. She   
blinked and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Why aren't you surprised? It   
shocked me. When she told me, all I could do was stare at her," she said.   
  
Probably the reason why Sae had been walking around all day with an obviously   
forced smile. Thinking over how he was going to respond, Aburatsubo finished the   
last of his rice before replying. "First of all, you are a beautiful young   
woman, and Sawanoguchi has always cared deeply about you. It is obvious enough   
to everyone. You are her best friend, after all. Hearing about her feelings   
doesn't come as a big surprise to me probably because Sawanoguchi has always   
been one to care for another with her entire heart. When I think about it, her   
affection is almost obvious."   
  
Sighing, Nanaka continued to pick at her food. "I don't know what to do. I don't   
know if I can return her feelings," she said quietly.   
  
"Well, since you are so torn up about it, it seems obvious enough that you   
aren't disgusted enough not to do anything," Aburatsubo pointed out.   
  
Nanaka laughed weakly before her expression saddened again. "Right after Sae   
told me, she kissed me. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. When she   
pulled away, she was crying and I felt so sad, so angry with myself for being   
uncertain. I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I've never considered   
something like that. I told her that I had to think about what had happened,   
that I needed to clear some things up with myself. She pretended that it was all   
right, but I could see how upset she was. I felt as though I'd ripped her heart   
to peices."   
  
Again, Aburatsubo thought carefully before he replied. "If you are worried about   
the opinions of other's, don't be. Whatever you chose in the end, it should be a   
decision made with your heart. What you need to do is calm down, get over the   
shock of having actually heard the words. You need to simply think quietly about   
what you feel about Sawanoguchi, what she means to you. It may not be easy, but   
eventually you will realize whether or not it will be possible for you to love   
her in return."   
  
Nanaka was quiet for a moment, then gave him the first honest smile that he'd   
seen all day. "Thank you, Aburatsubo-sempai. I'll do my best," she said softly.   
  
  
Takeo looked up when the door to the club room opened. They had no meeting   
scheduled for today. He'd only been in here to make some repairs to the costumes   
that had gotten a beating during yesterday's practice. He smiled when he saw Sae   
enter, but frowned quickly when he saw the sadness in her eyes. Quickly, he put   
down the costume he was working on and made his way to the girl's side.   
  
"What's wrong, Sawanoguchi-san?" he questioned. As usual, his heart beat sped up   
when she threw her arms around him, but quickly told his hormones to take a   
flying leap when she burst into tears.   
  
When she finally quieted down, he led her toward the small table by the wall and   
sat her down in a chair. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her, his voice   
soft.   
  
Sae looked up at him, her expression openly pained now that she wasn't hiding   
behind a fake wall of happiness. "I shouldn't of come here to dump my problems   
on you. It isn't fair," she finally said, her voice catching as she struggled to   
keep from crying again.   
  
Takeo shook his head quickly. "Don't be silly! As your elder classmate and the   
leader of our club, I'm here to listen to your problems," he stated. "It's about   
the person that I love," Sae said slowly.   
  
Forcing down the pain that came to his chest when she said those words, Takeo   
nodded slowly. Now wasn't the time for him to get upset. He needed to be here   
for Sae and wouldn't be able to help if he was wallowing in his own self-pity.   
"I want you to put the complications between us behind and tell me what's wrong.   
I want you to be happy," he stated firmly.   
  
Sae's blue eyes met his own, and a small smile came to her lips. "Thank you so   
much, Takakura-sempai. I didn't know where else to turn. I know that it is rude   
of me to pour my love problems out on you, but I need some help," she said.   
  
His resolve firming, Takeo held up a hand. "Don't even think about regretting   
coming to me. In fact, I'm glad that you did. It means that you still respect me   
as your sempai and care about me as a friend, even after what happened," he   
admitted.   
  
Nodding, Sae looked back down at the table. "I suppose I should just admit it   
out loud. Things will be easier that way," she said quietly. Before Takeo could   
say anything, her head shot up and she met his eyes. He was taken aback by the   
determination he saw shining in her eyes, as well as the raw pain. "I'm in love   
with Nanaka."   
  
She couldn't of said anything that would of shocked him more. Trying to keep his   
reaction from showing, Takeo blinked a few times. Well, if Sae was in love with   
a girl that certainly explained why she lacked interest in Takeo. For a breif   
moment, the irony of this situation struck him. Could their group of gotten any   
more mixed up?   
  
"Did you tell her?" he asked, careful to keep his voice calm.   
  
Nodding, Sae's gaze dropped once again. "I told her last night. And... and I   
kissed her. She just kind of stared at me and she didn't kiss me back. After,   
she told me that she was confused and had to think about things. The next   
morning when we got ready for school, she acted as though nothing was different   
between us, as though it hadn't happened."   
  
"You're upset because she doesn't return your feelings?" Takeo asked,   
understanding completely. He'd gone through the same stage of shock when Sae had   
turned him down. Had it really been less than two weeks ago? Now, in light of   
everything that had happened, it seemed like forever. For a few days, everything   
had reminded him of the young girl. Even now, although his sadness had gone   
away, there were times when he wished feircely that things had been different.   
  
He was surprised when Sae shrugged a little. "I could of lived with just being   
her friend, if she didn't return my feelings. But I'm afraid that she won't even   
want to be my friend anymore. Even though she pretended things were normal   
between us, I could tell that she was nervous around me. It was like she didn't   
know what to say or do."   
  
"I went through a similar stage when I found out about Aburatsubo's feelings,"   
Takeo commented, causing Sae's head to snap up. When he saw her expression, he   
laughed a little. "Aburatsubo didn't keep his feelings hidden very long when he   
realized that he was infatuated with me. At first, I didn't really know what to   
do or how to act. I hurt him by behaving differently and it took me a while to   
realize that his emotions didn't really change much between us. His feelings had   
always been there, even when they were hidden. In a way, it made our friendship   
stronger because we no longer had any secrets between us. There are times when I   
get uncomfortable around him. Still, we are best friends and nothing was going   
to change that. Aburatsubo kept his feelings for me obvious, but wasn't put off   
by my constant rejection and so we were able to stay close."   
  
Looking more cheerful than she had all day, Sae smiled a little. "So, you're   
saying that I should act like Aburatsubo and flaunt my feelings for the world to   
see?" she asked.   
  
Laughing, Takeo shook his head. "No, not really. I don't think anyone could pull   
off the flamingly-obvious thing and get away with it besides Aburatsubo. But   
don't be ashamed of your feelings or hide them away. The first step is to be   
honest with yourself. Mostly, you need to give Nanaka time. If she said she will   
think about it, then she will. She may decide that she feels the same for you,"   
he replied.   
  
"Was there ever a time when you felt something for him?" Sae questioned, a small   
blush on her cheeks.   
  
Takeo opened his mouth to quickly retort that there had not been, but snapped   
his mouth shut just as quickly. He was certain Sae was looking for reassurance   
and a hope that things weren't as bad as she thought they were. She wanted to   
know that she might have a chance with Nanaka after all. As uncomfortable as it   
was, he forced himself to think about the question and answer honestly.   
  
"There were a few times," he admitted slowly, a blush coming to his cheeks.   
"Over the last week, I've been thinking about things. About other people's   
feelings, including Aburatsubo's. Sometimes, I find myself wondering about the   
strength of my friendship toward him, wondering if there could be something else   
there. Normally, I would push the thought aside quickly. However, recently, the   
thoughts havn't wanted to go away."   
  
"Why don't you like him? If you don't mind me asking. There are lots of people   
in the school who do, and he won't even give them the time of day," Sae   
commented.   
  
Uncomfortable with the question, Takeo shrugged and looked everywhere in the   
room but at the girl across from him. "Honestly, I don't really know. I mean, I   
used to think that being gay was disgusting. However, by being friends with   
Aburatsubo, I've gotten used to the idea. Then, it was because I didn't want to   
ruin our friendship. I know that was a stupid excuse since he already had   
feelings for me. Maybe I'm shallow enough to worry about the opinion of others.   
I don't know," he said quietly, almost to himself.   
  
"I think you should give him a chance," Sae said. Takeo was glad to see a   
familiar look of determination in her eyes. She was still pale and her eyes were   
red from her earlier sobs, but she looked more like her normal self.   
  
"A chance?" Takeo echoed, surprised.   
  
Sae nodded firmly, standing up. "I have no doubt that Aburatsubo loves you with   
all of his heart. And you deserve to be with the person who loves you. I think   
that you should give it a thought without shying away like you usually do. You   
should actually sit down and think about your best friend and what he means to   
you. Then, if you find that you can return his feelings, you shouldn't run away.   
You are a lot of things, Takakura-sempai, but a coward is not one of them!"   
  
Takeo stared at her, surprised, for a long moment. Then he laughed slightly and   
nodded. "I will. Thank you, Sawanoguchi-san," he said.   
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Unspoken Attentions   
Chapter 4   
  
Nanaka paused for a moment when she saw Sae standing at the front doors of the   
school. Since it had been her turn that day, she'd stayed after school to clean   
the classroom up. Sae had been waiting for her for at least an hour.   
  
Firmly pushing her nervousness away, Nanaka approached her friend and offered a   
tentive smile. "Did you want to do our homework together?" she offered.   
  
Sae, who had been fiddling with her skirt and looking everywhere but at her   
childhood friend, looked up quickly at the words. She smiled widely, her entire   
face lighting up. "Yes, I was hoping we could. I was having problems in Math,"   
she replied. Then her shoulders drooped a little. "If you don't mind."   
  
Knowing that they had to talk about it, Nanaka sighed and motioned for her   
friend to walk with her. "Of course I don't mind. I talked with   
Aburatsubo-sempai today, and he helped me understand some things. I don't want   
us to stop being friends, even if I don't know how I feel toward you."   
  
Nodding, Sae fell into step next to her. "Takanaka-sempai and I talked as well,   
and I can understand your reaction a little better. I appologize for blirting it   
out like that, but I'm glad that you know," she admitted.   
  
Nanaka looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. From an objective   
view, she could say that Sae was pretty. Her eyes were the color of the sky, and   
her skin was smooth and lightly tanned from their time outside. She had a nice   
body that wasn't boyish like Nanaka's, or imposingly female like some other   
girls. However, Nanaka couldn't bring herself to imagine what it would be like   
to kiss her. Despite her promise to Aburatsubo, it was just too strange.   
  
"Truthfully, I'm glad that you told me," Nanaka found herself replying. She   
found that the words were true, and smiled as she continued talking. "Somehow,   
it makes me feel closer to you to know that you can trust me with your feelings.   
Also, I'm actually kind of honored that you would love me."   
  
Sae blushed, studdering a little. As she usually did when she was flustered, Sae   
became clumsy and tripped over her feet. Reaching forward, Nanaka caught her.   
Unlike the times in the past when she'd saved her friend from a nasty fall,   
Nanaka felt a blush come to her own cheeks as she noticed the warmth of Sae's   
body against her own.   
  
"I'm sorry," Sae stammered. "I'm so clumsy."   
  
Coming to her senses a little, Nanaka set the other girl onto her feet, but   
didn't let go for a moment. "It's all right. You're clumsy, I'm tempramental.   
Akane's a ditz, and Aburatsubo-sempai is shameless. Takanaka-sempai is a   
pervert. All of us have traits that we might not like, but they make us unique,"   
she said quietly.   
  
Sae was laughing at her description, shaking her head slightly. "As true as it   
all is, I don't know whether or not I should be defending them," she replied.   
  
Nanaka was quiet for a few long moments as she stared down at her friend. It was   
strange, but now that she held the other girl in her arms, she couldn't help but   
think that perhaps kissing Sae wasn't so unusal after all. All she would have to   
do is lean forward a little and press their lips together. It wouldn't be the   
first time they had kissed, although she'd been too shocked to react the first   
time. She didn't want to lead Sae on by kissing her, didn't want to get her   
hopes up, but now that the idea was in Nanaka's mind, she found that she   
couldn't get rid of it.   
  
"I don't know how I feel about you, Sae-chan," she said quietly, drawing the   
other girl's body forward slightly.   
  
Sae's breath was coming in shallow bursts, brushing against her cheek. "I know   
that," she replied quietly. "But if you want to give it a chance, then I'm   
willing. Even if it doesn't turn out in the end, it will be enough to know that   
we tried."   
  
Nodding, Nanaka took a deep breath. She moved the remaining distance that   
seperated, then pressed her lips against those of the other girl. She felt Sae   
start in her arms. A few moments later, Sae seemed to melt against her and   
Nanaka felt hands slip around her waist.   
  
Really, it wasn't so bad.   
  
  
  
"Do you think that things will work out between them?" Aburatsubo questioned as   
he looked up at Takeo.   
  
The other youth was sprawled out on top of his bed, wearing a loose tank top and   
boxer shorts. Takeo had asked if he could spend the night at Aburatsubo's that   
night. Although they were close enough friends that they often crashed at each   
other's places on weekends, Aburatsubo had been surprised by the request.   
However, he hadn't refused.   
  
Takeo was quiet for a few moments, then nodded. "I think so. The two of them   
care very much for each other. Even if they don't have a dating relationship,   
I'm sure that they will remain best friends," he replied.   
  
"I hope that they do," Aburatsubo admitted with a grin, shifting on the floor.   
It wasn't too comfortable, but he knew that Takeo got uncomfortable when they   
were both on the bed. The last time he'd laid next to Takeo on a bed, the youth   
had nearly had a heart attack. As much as he'd wanted to, Aburatsubo had never   
repeated the action.   
  
Takeo noticed his shifting and laughed slightly. "You could come sit up here,   
you know," he stated, moving over to make room.   
  
Aburatsubo blinked, startled by the words, but wasted no time making his way   
onto the comfortable surface of the bed. He gave a happy sigh as he sank into   
the mattress. "I always thought you were uncomfortable, being this close to me,"   
he commented. He only had to turn his head slightly to bring their faces a few   
inches away.   
  
Shrugging, Takeo looked away. "After talking with Sae, I realized a few things.   
Such as, just because you have feelings for me doesn't mean you're going to jump   
my bones at the first opportunity," he said.   
  
"Are you sure?" Aburastubo purred, but spoiled it by bursting into laughter at   
Takeo's horrified expression.   
  
Takeo blinked, then started laughing as well. "What I mean, though, is that I   
can trust you. We're best friends, and have been since childhood. I don't want   
things to change just because of your feelings for me."   
  
His laughter slowly dying away, Aburatsubo looked up at the ceiling. "I have to   
be honest with you. I made that promise to you, and I plan on keeping it.   
However, my feelings may take a long time to go away if they ever do. There is   
simply no one else that I'm interested in," he admitted.   
  
There was silence for a few moments before he heard the sound of Takeo shifting   
slightly. "I don't think I mind anymore," he heard the other reply. Blinking,   
Aburatsubo turned to face his friend, surprised once again. He hadn't been   
expecting such words from Takeo. "I'm glad to hear it," he said, uncertain as to   
what else he could say.   
  
Takeo wasn't looking at him. "I mean, there were times when I felt   
uncomfortable, but I never disliked you or wanted you to go away. In fact, there   
were times that I felt bad for turning you down and disregarding your feelings.   
Over the last week, I realized how much I'd come to expect your flirting and all   
of that. When you stopped, I kind of missed it."   
  
"Did you really?" Aburatsubo asked before he could stop himself, knowing he   
sounded just as amazed as he felt.   
  
Scowling slightly, Takeo shifted his eyes toward his friend. "Don't sound so   
surprised. After years of having to fight you off, I got used to it. It was like   
a routine."   
  
Laughing a little, Aburatsubo smiled and leaned closer to his friend. "Would you   
mind if we started the routine up again? I'm certain that, if I keep it up, you   
might return the feeling one day," he declared.   
  
For a third time, he was shocked by Takeo's answer. "Sure," he youth replied   
cheerfully, as though they weren't talking about something as heavy as   
Aburatsubo's flirting with him.   
  
A little suspicious, Aburatsubo moved his face forward. When Takeo didn't pull   
away, he moved forward again. When their lips were only breath away and Takeo   
still hadn't pulled away, Aburatsubo backed up. He was confused by the other's   
reaction. "Are you playing some kind of game with me?" he asked supsicously. "By   
now, you're usually turning blue or screaming your head off."   
  
Takeo smiled up at him and shook his head. "I talked with Sawanoguchi-san   
earlier today. Since then, I've been thinking a lot about the two of us. About   
why I missed your flirting, and why I was jealous when I heard you were going on   
a date. I do love Sawanoguchi-san, but I've gotten used to the idea of not being   
loved back. I realized that I don't want to be the cause of anyone's sadness,"   
he explained.   
  
Aburatsubo could only stare at the other. "You've grown up a lot in the last few   
weeks, haven't you?" he finally commented.   
  
When the other burst into a fit of laughter, Aburatsubo scowled. "Not really,"   
Takeo finally managed to say. "I still giggle over panties!"   
  
Breaking into laughter as well, Aburatsubo fell back onto the bed. "I don't   
think that will change, even when you're an old man!" he exclaimed.   
  
"When I'm an old man, I'll be so perverted I'll giggle over any kind of   
underwear," Takeo claimed, adding a deep-sounding old man laugh for affect.   
  
"Even mine?" Aburatsubo questioned, wiggling his boxer-clad hips.   
  
Grinning, Takeo nodded. "Even my own, for crying out loud," he replied.   
  
"I don't think anyone can be that perverted," Aburatsubo stated firmly.   
  
Takeo gave him a dry look. "I used to have fantasies about everyone stripping   
naked in the club room. Including you!" he exclaimed.   
  
His eyes going wide, Aburatsubo couldn't help but purr a little at the thought.   
"Do you want me to strip for you?" he asked.   
  
When Takeo was quiet for a long moment, he began to regret the words. He hadn't   
wanted the banter between the two of them to die. The had been having such a   
great conversation, teasing back and forth like they hadn't for a long time.   
  
Aburatsubo was nearly floored when Takeo spoke next.   
  
"Maybe another time," the youth stated, a definate glint in his eyes.   
  
  
Owari   
  
  
R/R Onegai??? 


End file.
